


Cobro por Interés

by MeenaTJones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaTJones/pseuds/MeenaTJones
Summary: "──Porque eres novio de nuestro hermano, duh. ──Dijo Catalina.──Se llama cobro por interés. ──Agregó María."Miguel jamás en la vida esperó tener una conversación como esa.





	Cobro por Interés

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a un meme me acordé de un AU en Tumblr donde Vene y Coco eran las hermanitas menores de Pancho. Yo amar mucho ese AU, hacer esto era realmente inevitable (?).
> 
> Y si tuviera un hermanx mayor... seh, hubiese hecho lo mismo con su pareja (?)  
Lean y entenderán a qué me refiero~

Miguel había llegado un poco antes de lo acordado, un ligero cambio de planes en un asunto con su hermano hizo que estuviese listo con algo de antelación y en vez de esperar a que fuese la hora decidió partir de una vez a casa de su pareja. Al llegar, lo recibió la madre de este otro, su querida "suegrita" dirían algunos, quien amablemente le comentó que Francisco aún no se encontraba listo, pero de igual forma invitó a pasar a esperarlo. El pelinegro accedió, si ya sabía que lo más probable era que debiera esperar un rato.

── ¿No quieres un cafecito mientras?  
── Bueno~.

La mujer fue sonriente a la cocina a preparar el café, quedaba aún torta del fin de semana, le serviría un trozo también. Mientras, el peruano yacía sentado en el sofá, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y empezó a usarlo para no estar mirando a la nada... Hasta que escucho alguien acercarse, alzó la vista al tenerle frente a él.

Se trataba de María, una de las hermanitas menores de Francisco. Tendría unos 7 u 8 años, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero era mayor que la otra. Alzó su mano para saludarla.  
Sin embargo, la pequeña ni se inmutó, sólo estaba parada ahí mirándolo, seria sin decir nada, con su muñeca Barbie en la mano.  
Dado a que la infante seguía sin decir o hacer algo más que estar parada observando en silencio, la situación empezó a tornarse un poco incómoda para Miguel.

──Eh... ¿Hola?  
──Eres el novio de mi hermano, ¿Verdad? ──Luego del tímido saludo del mayor, la niña de ojos verdes finalmente se había dignado a decir algo, aunque seguía con esa expresión de absoluta serenidad que impedía al peruano tratar de adivinar qué pasaba por su mentecilla y por qué rayos actuaba tan extraño.

Y la pregunta le extrañó aún más, no era la primera vez que se veían, de hecho ella y la otra sabían su nombre... Quizá se había enterado hace poco que Miguel no era el amigo de Pancho y más bien era el novio de Pancho.

O al menos eso tenía sentido para él.

──Ah, sí. ¿Por? ¿No sabías o...?─  
──Bien, dame dinero para dulces. ──Lo interrumpió y... Lo que dijo le descolocó un momento.

Qué.

Parpadeó un par de veces, casi como el meme, ¿En serio la niña había dicho eso?

──¿Cómo? ──Preguntó por las dudas.  
──Eres el novio de mi hermano, eso significa que debes darme plata pa' chucherias. ──Explicó con un desplante y una altaneria que dejó al pobre Miguel más atonito de lo que ya estaba, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir otra palabra, la menor gritó: ──¡CATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

De inmediato llegó la otra niña corriendo, Catalina, quien según Miguel tendría unos 6 o 7.  
Lo que hizo esta al llegar fue mirarlo con la misma cara de circunspecta que tenía María al llegar.  
Miguel la miró a ella y luego a la otra. Es que no sabía que pensar porque las niñas ni un "hola" le habían dicho, no, directo a pedirle plata.

──¿Y ustedes me vieron cara de banco? ¿Por qué debo darles plata?  
──Porque eres novio de nuestro hermano, duh. ──Dijo Catalina.  
──Se llama cobro por interés. ──Agregó María.

. . .

Qué.

Dios, pero no terminaba de salir nunca del shock.  
¿Por qué una niña de menos de 10 años sabía un termino como "cobro por interés"?

. . .

¿Y qué tenía que ver con la situación?

──Aguantaaaaaaaa, ¿Intereses de qué? No cacho.  
──Fácil, tú estás interesado en nuestro hermano y nosotras te cobramos~. ──Y luego de esa respuesta de la niña de ojos avellana, los rostros de ambas cambiaron la seriedad y sonrieron con calidez. ¡Al fin demostraban ternura las niñas del demonio! Ya pensaba que no tenían alma o algo parecido.

──Es que desde que están saliendo, Panchito tiene menos tiempo para jugar con nosotras, ¡Es el precio por robarnoslo! ──Sentenció la azabache. La castaña asintió.

Bien, las palabras de ambas volvieron a dejarlo aturdido. Toda la situación lo tenía así; de nuevo, no salía de un shock.  
Sin embargo, esta vez lo que sintió, aparte de extrañeza, fue ternura... Y no supo por qué, pero también le provocó risa.

Y empezó a reír.

Que mocosas más listas.

──Está bien, está bien. Ustedes ganan. ──Sacó su billetera, tomó una cantidad que le pareció suficiente y se la entregó a María. ──Aquí tiene, patrona.

Sostuvo el dinero en sus manos. Lo contó... E hizo una mueca.

──¿Y para Coquito? ¿Crees que ella no quiere chucherías o qué? ──Posó una mano en su cadera. Catalina extendió las manitos para recibir su parte.

──Con eso no nos alcanza. 

Miguel volvió a reír. Ya había guardado la billetera, pero parecía no tener otra opción. Sacó la misma cantidad y se la entregó a la más pequeña.

──Ya Catita, aquí tienes tú también. ──Por alguna razón ella le causaba algo más de ternura. Revolvió su cabellera castaña luego de que recibió el dinero y la hizo reír. ──¿Ya están contentas?

Ambas asintieron. Estuvieron a punto de decir algo más, pero percibieron a su madre saliendo de la cocina. Era tiempo de huir.

──¡Chau!~. ──Dijeron al unísono y corrieron risueñas saliendo de la habitación. El pelioscuro las siguió con la mirada hasta que las perdió de vista.

Traviesas.

──¡Uy, mi señora!~ Gracias, se pasó. ──Con su típica alegría de siempre, recibió a la madre de Francisco quien llegaba con la taza de café y una rebanada de torta, la cual comería con todo el gusto.  
Iba a sentarse junto a él, pero en eso se escuchó un agudo "MAMIIIIIII" que venía del piso de arriba; las pequeñas la llamaban. Se disculpó y fue a atender lo que sea que ocurriese con sus hijas menores.

Al poco tiempo, apareció finalmente el motivo de su presencia en aquella casa: Francisco.

──Hey, ¿Esperaste mucho? ──Preguntó al acercarse. Miguel estaba absorto en su postre.

──Nah, normal. Pero te toca a ti esperarme, porque esto está muy bueno. ──Hizo una pausa y luego lo miró. ──Tú mamá tiene buena mano para que las cosas le queden sabrosas~.

El tono y la manera en la que lo miró hizo que supiese que evidentemente se estaba refiriendo a él. Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

──Ay Migue, eres un morboso. ──Dijo en plan de broma, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del más bajo. Éste se limitó a sonreír y luego cuando el castaño de relajó ñe regresó el beso.

El ecuatoriano esperó pacientemente hasta que su pareja acabara su pequeña merienda para poder irse. Cuando estaban por abrir la puerta, la señora volvió y viendo que ya se iban se disculpó con Miguel por no haber podido hablar ni un ratico con él, pero que ni modo, sería una próxima vez. Los despidió a ambos con besos y abrazos y así finalmente pudieron irse.

Miguel se acordó luego de su encuentro con las hermanitas de Pancho, pero por alguna razón no le mencionó nada.

Lo que él no sabía es que aquello sólo sería el inicio de algo que se volvería costumbre: cada vez que él fuese a buscar a Francisco hasta su casa, las niñas le harían pagar el bendito "cobro por interés". Una vez intentó negarse y ambas lo amenzaron con chillar para que su hermano no pudiera salir con él.

Al final sí eran unas mocosas diabólicas, lo tenían sometido... Y arruinado económicamente, es decir, tampoco es que tuviera demasiado dinero, ¡Vamos! Era un puberto de 17 años, tenía sólo el pago de un trabajo ocasional que hacía en el restaurante familiar y debía pagar otras cosas.

Un día, después de una salida al cine debían tomar el bus de regreso. Estaban esperando en la parada cuando...

──Ahí viene... Bueno, avísame cuando llegues.  
──¿Qué? ¿No vienes? ──Preguntó extrañado el castaño.  
──Es que... No tengo para el pasaje.  
──Miguel, no puedes andar sin plata. Siempre hay que estar avispado por si acaso... Y a ti siempre te sobra, ¿Qué pasó?  
──Ya sé, pero lo del pasaje se lo di a tus hermanitas.

Francisco hizo una mueca.

──¿Por qué le das dinero a mis hermanas? ──El bus había parado. Le hizo una seña para que subiera también. ── Sube, yo te acolito.

Entraron al bus y se sentaron. Ahí, Miguel se dedicó a contarle la historia y... Pancho estaba teniendo un ataque de risa.

──No puede ser, ese par... ──No sabía cómo iba a llegar a casa a regañarlas sin reírse, en serio, que pillas eran.  
──Y sí. Tienen madera de empresarias... No me sorprendería si de grandes se buscaran a un tipo con mucha plata.  
──De hecho, María está vacilando con un colorado un poquito más grande que ella y por lo visto su familia es aniñada. ──Ambos rieron aún más, sobretodo el peruano que se carcajeaba.  
──No pierde el tiempo esa hermana tuya. Al menos si se casa con un pituco, le cobro las lucas que me quitó.

Y siguieron riendo.

Bueno, una cosa era segura... Se aseguraría de no dejar a Miguel tanto tiempo sólo con ellas de ahí en adelante, quién sabe que otras cosas se traería entre manos ese par.


End file.
